


Crystal Heat

by Xhaira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Heat Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One-Sided Attraction, One-sided pining, Sexual Content, Until it's not one-sided anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The Exarch comes to a startling realization during the celebrations in the Crystarium.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 89





	Crystal Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the title is bad lol. It's what I had in the WIP all this time and I wanted to keep it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The celebration that took place in the Crystarium after their return from defeating Emet-Selch and permanently banishing the Light from the skies of Norvrandt was an event of the ages. The Exarch took great happiness in seeing his people express so much joy, and all the more glad to be able to see their happiness in person. He wasn’t meant to be alive, but he was more than grateful for the chance. 

And his gratefulness extended to being able to see his inspiration — the man he’d loved for so many long years — partake in the festivities alongside them. Both he and the Scions well deserved the recognition that their deeds had gotten them. 

The Exarch gazed with a joy-filled heart at the Warrior as he was surrounded by citizens who offered thanks and sought stories from him. He was always quite the entertainer; his tales riveting and demeanor so welcoming to those who sought his company. And unless he’d been tromping around in morbol swamps, the Warrior always  _ smelled so good _ . His smile was genuine, his lips looked so soft, his strong arms-

The Exarch stopped his wayward thoughts, confused at the sudden change. And it was a cool night with a soft breeze, why was it so hot? Eyes trailing over the Warrior’s form, The Exarch found himself growing more heated and uncomfortable, his ears twitching about with mild aggravation. What could possibly be…

Another soft breeze blew towards him, and The Exarch found himself shaking as the Warrior’s scent overtook him. 

_ Oh no...Azeyma preserve, this cannot be happening. I am much too old for this! _

But nothing could stop the liquid heat gathering below his belly. Tightly gripping his staff for support, The Exarch used everyone’s focus on the Warrior and the Scions to slip away and quickly head back to the Tower. He nearly made it before he heard Lyna call out to him. 

“My Lord!” The Vii caught up to him at the Dossal Gate. “Is everything alright? I saw you rushing from the celebration. Do your injuries pain you overmuch?”

The Exarch sighed but smiled up to her. “I am fine, Captain. I will heal much faster if I go rest. Which is what I intend to do now, if you could ensure that I’m not disturbed.”

The Captain looked at him for a long moment before saluting. “Of course my Lord. I shall see to it that you aren’t disturbed. Do you need aid in making it to your chambers?”

He shook his head, grip tightening as the heat continued to grow. “I will manage, but thank you.” He made his way up the steps to the Tower, sparing a kind nod to the guard stationed there. Once behind the closed crystal doors, his smile fell. He leaned his head back against the crystal, frustrated that after so many long years his body decided to betray him. 

In this moment he was no longer The Exarch, a being with no need for such distractions or needs. No, this kind of situation didn’t befall The Exarch. He was…

_ ‘Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.  _

Cursing as his body flared at the memory of his name on the Warrior’s lips, he made haste to his private quarters, despite his limp slowing him down. He could only hope this blasted heat would settle quickly by his hand alone. 

_ I missed you, G’raha.  _

By the time he made it to his chambers, he was panting and hard. The Warrior’s voice was a constant ring in his ears, and he whimpered as his robes brushed over his sensitive skin as he removed them. Climbing into the center of his bed, G’raha took himself in his crystalline hand and only managed a few strokes before his release hit him. Despite being alone, he found himself embarrassed at how quickly he’d reached his peak. It had been a long while since he’d pleasured himself. 

Despite his orgasm, the heat continued to build below his belly, and G’raha moaned as he felt himself hardening again. It was going to be a long and miserable heat. Reaching down with his Spoken hand, G’raha began to stroke his cock again. With no small amount of shame, he wondered how wonderful the Warrior’s soft lips would feel around him.

_ G’raha Tia... _

He sometimes had a mischievous look on his face; a smirk that G’raha knew well from their days exploring the Crystal Tower. What G’raha would give to know what kind of lover hid behind that smirk. 

_ G’raha… _

He moaned again, the thought of the Warrior’s calloused hands holding his thighs open, caressing his ass, taking him over and over and over-

“Raha?”

G’raha froze. Sitting up, he listened. There was no way. Lyna and the guard wouldn’t let anyone in. He has to be imagining that voice. 

“G’raha? Are you in here? Somewhere? Gods, I have no idea where I am now.”

G’raha’s ears shot up in shock, and he couldn’t speak. His body paid no mind to the situation, however, and continued to feel overwhelming heat. If anything, knowing that the subject of his desires was so close made the heat worse. Panicked, he climbed off of the bed and snatched up his robes. Tying it off to cover his erection to the best of his ability, he made his way to the door of his chambers. Taking a deep breath and praying to Azeyma that  _ somehow _ the Warrior wouldn’t notice his current state, he opened the door carefully. 

“Warrior?” The man turned around, several paces down the hall. Smiling and rushing back, he stood in front of the partially cracked door. 

“G’raha! I hope I didn’t disturb your rest. I was just...worried when you...left the party.” His smiled dropped and his eyes dilated. “You’re...Raha, you’re…” The Warrior inhaled a deep breath and shuddered as he released it. 

G’raha grew a bright shade of red, looking down. “...yes.”

He heard the Warrior inhale again. Gripping the door, G’raha squeezes his eyes shut. “As you can tell, I’m not in the best state for company. My apologies. It was...sudden. I should be fine in a day or so.” He glanced up briefly before closing his eyes again. “If you...if you follow the hall down either way, you’ll end up at a portal. It’s activated to take you to the Ocular. I’m sure you can find your way after that.”

A beat of silence went by after his instructions. But then the Warrior said something he thought he’d never hear. 

“Do you want to go it alone? Or would you...prefer company?”

Looking up at the Warrior with shock, G’raha whined before he could stop the noise in his throat. “I would not…I should not burden you with this.” 

The Warrior took a step towards the door. “I would not be offering if I found you to be a burden, Raha.”

G’raha swallowed again, and the heat under his skin surged at the thought of being claimed. After another moment, he stepped back and opened the door fully.

* * *

Later, when he is sated and blessedly sore from the Warrior’s attentions, G’raha asks a question that had been on his mind. 

“How did you get in the Tower? I gave Lyna instructions not to let anyone in, and you know she takes that seriously.”

The Warrior blushes, his ears twitching sheepishly. “I uh...may have...tried to attune to you. Without you noticing.”

G’raha’s own ears wiggled with confusion and shock. “You...attuned to me? When was this?!”

The Warrior rubbed the back of his head. “Uhh...on the way back after the final battle. You were drained and...didn’t notice. When I hugged you…” He chuckled lightly. “So when the guard said you weren’t taking visitors I just...teleported. It wasn’t a proper attunement, so it just dropped me somewhere in the Tower, rather than taking me straight to you.”

G’raha remembers now. He’d felt a small tug at his aether but assumed it to be related to his need to get back to the Tower. But then his cheeks flamed at the thought of the Warrior having properly attuned and dropped in during his self pleasuring. 

But then he’s laughing. He hugs the Warrior closer to his body. “I am very glad you decided to use me as an aetheryte.”

The Warrior kissed his forehead. “I’m always glad to find home.” 

G’raha blushes and tears formed in his eyes at being called home for the man he’d loved so long. “And you are always welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add a soft-ish ending :v


End file.
